


Figment's Spooktacular Adventure

by pinkrose787



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Kingdoms (Comics), Journey Into Imagination (Ride)
Genre: Festival, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Halloween, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkrose787/pseuds/pinkrose787
Summary: Dreamfinder and Figment come across a Halloween festival, and meet an old friend.





	1. Festival of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this story, and to make all the new characters. I hope you enjoy it! :D

The air was cool. The leaves were lovely shades of brown, red, and purple. The view was spectacular from the ground, but it was even more spectacular from the sky. The Dream Machine whirred above the forest. “Wow! This place looks spectacular!” Figment exclaimed.

“It certainly is.” The Dreamfinder replied. “Do you think we should land, and take a look around?”

“That’s a wonderful idea! Let’s do it!” Figment exclaimed. He started to search the ground looking for somewhere “Oh, look there’s a field over there!”

“Good eye, Figment! That looks like a wonderful place to land!” Dreamfinder said. He began to pull on some levers and the Dream Machine began its descent. It landed gracefully on the field. Dreamfinder hopped off the machine. Figment was already roaming the forest. When he got to a spot at the edge of the trees he stopped. Dreamfinder ran over to Figment to catch up. “Do you see anything interesting?”

“Yes! It looks like some sort of event is going down on that field!” Figment shouted.

“Really?” Dreamfinder asked.

“Yeah, there’s also lots of lights, and other stuff! Plus, there’s a lot of people!” Figment said.

Dreamfinder walked over to where Figment was standing. He looked over the field and saw that Figment’s description was mostly correct. There were lines of tents covering this field. They were all in similar colors, some were black while others were yellow there were even some purple ones sprinkled around. There also were two non-tent structures. One was a stage. There were a lot of people gathered around it, and it looked like there was a band playing. There also was a house that seemed wholly out of place. It was two stories tall, the windows were boarded up. And, yet despite the state people were lining up to enter it. “It seems like there’s a festival going on. We should check it out,” Dreamfinder said.

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Figment exclaimed. He shot down the hill. Dreamfinder sprinted faster than he ever had to keep up with Figment.

“Figment! Could you please slow down?!” Dreamfinder called out to no avail, because Figment was so excited that no force on the planet could make him slow down.

Figment abruptly stopped at the edge of the festival. He turned around and looked at Dreamfinder with a huge smile on his face. “This place is so cool!” He shouted.

Dreamfinder finally caught up with Figment. He was out of breath from running “We should look around.” He said

“I wanna see what kind of stuff they have here!” Figment exclaimed.

They began to roam the aisles. Up close they could see that various tents were decorated with skeletons and ghosts. “This festival seems kind of spooky,” Figment said.

“That’s cause it’s supposed to.” A very familiar voice said. Dreamfinder and Figment turned around. They saw someone who looked a lot like Figment but with a darker color palette. She had green hair that went off to one side. She was wearing a witch costume.

“Sup, nerds” She said.

Figment’s face lit up. “ILLUMINE!” He shouted.

Dreamfinder smiled and said, “Illumine! It’s great to see you again!”

“It’s nice to see ya again too.” She said. “So, what are you two doing here?”

“We landed to walk around the forest, and then we saw this cool festival, so we came over here.” Figment said.

“What are you doing here?” Dreamfinder asked.

“I just really like Halloween, and heard they were having a festival, so I came over here.” Illumine said.

“Ohhhh, so this is a Halloween festival. That explains all the skeletons, and ghosts, and such.” Dreamfinder said.

“I feel kind of out of place without a costume.” Figment said.

“There’s a place where they rent costumes up ahead. Follow me.” Illumine said.

“Alright.” Dreamfinder said.

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Figment shouted.

They started to head towards the tent. “So, Illumine…” Dreamfinder said. “What’s with the witch costume? You always come across as someone who would wear something else like a zombie princess or something.”

“Well, it’s hard to beat the classics, plus I was short on time, and wasn’t able to make my own costume. So I rented it from the costume tent” Illumine said.

“You look nice!” Figment said.

“Thanks” Illumine said.

They saw a large black tent that was about five tents ahead. There was a sign that said costumes in all capital letters, and a bright orange font. “That’s the tent” Illumine remarked. “Welp, I’m gonna go. Catch up to you nerds later.” She flew away.

They walked into the tent. Inside was hundreds of costumes. Much more than any tent of that size could reasonably fit. “Wow!” Figment said. “These all look so cool! I want to try them all!”

Figment turned to Dreamfinder, “Got any idea about what you’re dressing up as DF?”

“I’m not sure…” Dreamfinder said.

“Cause I was thinking as dressing as some kind of monster. Like a vampire, or a ghost, or maybe a vampire ghost!” Figment exclaimed.

Dreamfinder looked through the costumes on the rack. He grabbed a white lab coat. “What if I went as a mad scientist!”

“Yeah! We could be like Frankenstein and Frankenstein’s monster!” Figment said.

“That’s a wonderful idea, Figment!” Dreamfinder said.

Figment went and got a small green coat, a black shirt, a black wig, and some makeup. Dreamfinder took the lab coat, grabbed some goggles, and a pair of rubber boats. They quickly changed into their costumes. Their costumes were pretty decent given the time they had to put them together. Dreamfinder had removed his regular tailcoat and was now wearing the lab coat. He had taken off his top hat and was now wearing scientific goggles on his head. He had replaced his regular shoes with a tall pair of black rubber boots.

Figment was wearing a short dark green jacket over his black shirt. His wig was tall but short, and his horns stuck out. He had fake stiches on his face. Figment went and looked in a mirror. “Well, I think we look pretty good.” He said.

“Well, let’s go check out the rest of the festival.” Dreamfinder said.

“I’m so excited to see everything here!” Figment said.

They exited the tent. The was still high in the sky. The day was going to be filled with so much more excitement. Dreamfinder and Figment began to wander around the festival going from one tent to another. They had plenty of time left, and they wanted to explore it all.


	2. Carving Competition

Figment and Dreamfinder wandered around the festival. They marveled at all the different tents. There was one filled with all different kinds of different skeletons. Cat skeletons, dog skeletons, spider skeletons, you name it they had it. The skeletons were fake, but they still creeped Figment out a lot, Dreamfinder on the other hand was a bit bothered by how anatomically incorrect many of the skeletons were. Another tent had all kinds of treats. There were caramel apples made to look like skulls, cookies shaped like ghosts, and candy-coated chocolates that had little messages on them like BOO and Happy Halloween. Figment got one of the cookies, while Dreamfinder got a little baggy of the candy-coated chocolates. The next tent they saw was filled with shimmering light up necklaces of all kinds. There were ones that were shaped like ghosts that flashed white, there was one with jack-o-lanterns that could change colors to a beat, and then there was one with skeletons it played music. Figment flew around for a bit so overwhelmed by all the options. He eventually decided to get the one with skeletons. While, Figment flew around figuring out what he wanted the Dreamfinder picked out one of the pumpkin ones.

They continued to walk around the festival looking around at each of the tents. Eventually they came across a stage. There was a crowd of people around it. “What do you think is going on over there?” Dreamfinder asked

“I dunno, but whatever it is it seems pretty cool. Let’s go check it out!” Figment said. They headed towards the stage. As they got closer they could hear someone speaking through a microphone. Despite how loud the speaker was it was hard to tell what was being said. As they got closer, they were finally able to hear what was being said through the microphone, it mainly seemed to be a list of acts for a show, but one caught Figment’s attention. It was “Pumpkin Carving contest at 5 o’clock”.

“Wowie, a pumpkin carving contest. I wanna join!” Figment shouted.

“Alright, it does seem like it would be quite fun.” Dreamfinder added. “Let’s go sign up.”

They headed over to the sign-up table. There aren’t many people who really seemed to want to join. “Hello, we are here to sign up for the carving contest.” Dreamfinder said.

The girl who ran the sign-up table said, “Wonderful, what are your names?”

“Well, I am the Dreamfinder” Dreamfinder said, “And, this is Figment.”

She wrote down their names on the sign-up sheet. She pointed at an area right next to the stage. There were chairs there. “Go wait there. The contest will start in a few minutes.”

“Okay, Thank you” Dreamfinder said. They headed over to the chairs. There were already a few people sitting down. One of them caught their eye.

“Illumine! Are you doing the carving contest too?!” Figment asked

“Yeah, carving pumpkins is one of my favorite things about Halloween.” Illumine said.

“What are you going to do for your pumpkin? Because I had some amazing ideas for mine!” Figment exclaimed. “I was thinking maybe I could do a classic face, or I could do a portrait of someone, or I COULD DO A WHOLE LANDSCAPE!”

“I haven’t decided yet, but it’s gonna be cool as heck.” Illumine said.

“Yeah! Your pumpkin is going to be great!” Figment exclaimed. “Aren’t you just excited?!”

“Yeah, I’m stoked,” Illumine replied.

The announcer rang out, “The competition will be starting momentarily. Contestants come up onto the stage and take your seats.”

“Well, guess that’s our cue. Good luck to you two.” Illumine said.

“Good luck to you too.” Dreamfinder said.

They headed onto the stage. There were six tables on the stage and twelve chairs. Each table had two emptied pumpkins on them and next to these pumpkins were tools that were to be used for carving. All the contestants took their seats. Figment sat in between Dreamfinder and Illumine.

There was a silence across the stage. Each contestant looked around and scoped out their competition. The announcer’s voice rang out again, “Welcome to this year’s pumpkin carving contest! The rules of the contest are simple each contestant has one pumpkin. They have thirty minutes to carve a design into their pumpkin. Each design is going to be rated on quality, creativity, and uniqueness. The winner of the competition will be declared this year’s pumpkin carving champion!”

“Contestants,” The announcer continued. “On your mark, get set” The tension in the air was palpable. “Go!” With that shout everyone picked up their tools and started. Figment swiftly drew an outline of his carving. Dreamfinder carefully sketched out his idea. Illumine just started to carve the pumpkin. When Dreamfinder finished sketching Figment had already started carving. Illumine was halfway through her carving.

“Ten minutes left.” The announcer called out. Figment speed up his carving. Dreamfinder was still carving his pumpkin very slowly. Illumine was adding the finishing touches to her design.

“Five more minutes” Figment started to go into pumpkin carving overdrive. He was carving faster than anyone one else had ever seen. Dreamfinder had speed up his carving, he was almost done. Illumine had finished two minutes ago and was just waiting.

“Contestants!” The announcer announced. “Put down your tools! Your thirty minutes is up! Now turn your pumpkins around. The designs of everyone’s pumpkins were revealed. Figment had carved a cartoon snail on his pumpkin, it was smiling. Dreamfinder’s pumpkin had a face carved on it, it was the iconic geometric design, but with some key differences. For one, instead of the usual triangular eyes, the eyes were a circle inside a larger circle with four curved lines going towards the center circle. Another difference was that the mouth was a much larger stretched out design. Illumine’s pumpkin was an image of a cave. The silhouette of Dracula was made of out hundreds of tiny bats.

The judges came around and looked at each pumpkin. They didn’t make any noises as they stared at each pumpkin. They wrote quick notes on their clipboards, then they moved on. They moved from one pumpkin to another giving each one only a momentary glance. The judges exited the stage.

There was silence as they deliberated on the winner. They were only gone for one minute, but it felt like they were gone for a thousand years. Everyone looked at their competition’s pumpkins trying to gauge their chances of winning. The judges walked back. They handed the announcer a card. “Well, it seems like we now have our winners!” The announcer said.

“Well, in third place we have Dreamfinder with his fantastic face pumpkin” The announcer said. Dreamfinder’s smiled.

“In second place, we have Figment with his spectacular snail pumpkin” Figment’s face light up.

“And, in first place. Our Pumpkin Carving Champion for this year with her stunning Dracula portrait pumpkin. ILLUMINE!” The announcer said. Illumine was shocked. She got up and headed towards the front of the stage. They place a crown upon her head, and a sash that said Pumpkin Carving Champion.

“Thank you to all the contestants who participated in this year’s contest. We hope you have a happy Halloween!” The announcer said.

Everyone left the stage. “Congrats on winning, Illumine!” Figment said.

“Yes, congratulations! Your pumpkin was simply fantastic!” Dreamfinder said.

“Thanks, you guys” Illumine said. “Your pumpkins were pretty great too.”

“What are you going to do now, because we were going to check out the rest of the festival. Would you like to come with us?” Figment asked.

“Sure, I’ll come along” Illumine replied.

They headed out towards the festival. As the sun began to set.


	3. Monstrous Museum

The sun had begun to set. The shadows of the festival were long. The sky had turned a burnt orange, and the clouds were a crimson red. The leaves that had fallen on the ground crunched with each step. "Hey what's that?" Figment pointed to the strange house that was just sitting in the middle of the festival. It was grey and it looked like there had been years of decay. There were gravestones in front of the house. And, there was a sign above the door that said, Rod’s Museum of Terror.

“Oh, I think that’s the haunted house.” Illumine said.

“Haunted House! That’s sounds like fun!” Figment exclaimed. “We should go in it.”

“Yeah!” Illumine said.

“How scary would you say it is?” Dreamfinder asked.

“I dunno. I haven’t been in this one yet. But, I heard that it was pretty scary though.” Illumine said.

Dreamfinder turned to Figment, “Figment, are you sure that you can handle something this scary?”

“I can handle it!” Figment said.

“Are you sure?” Dreamfinder asked.

“Figment can handle it.” Illumine said. “After all he’s dealt with a lot more scary stuff than just a simple haunted house.”

“See! I’ll be able to handle it!” Figment exclaimed.

Dreamfinder sighed. “Alright, we can go in.”

“YAY! This’ll be so much fun!” Figment exclaimed.

They headed towards the haunted house. Faint screams could be heard coming from the haunted house. There was an eerie music that played out front. Dreamfinder pulled the door open. Smoke poured out. They entered the building.

The room that they came in was filled with portraits. There were portraits of various people. One of them was a girl holding an umbrella standing of a rope above an alligator with its jaws open wide. There was another portrait that seemed to age and slowly decay. One of them was a man whose face was in the moon. “Hey, this one looks like Doc Channing,” Figment said.

“It does,” Dreamfinder said.

They walked through the room. It felt like there were a thousand eyes staring at them. They walked by one of the portraits. It seemed different than the rest of them. But, in the darkness it was hard to tell what it was. Figment stared at it as they walked past it. The person in the portrait jumped out at them screaming. Figment, Illumine, and Dreamfinder all screamed. They rushed towards the next area, but the portrait gallery seemed to go on forever.

They finally reached the end of the hallway. They turned the corner. In this next room there were so many statues. There were some that were missing heads. Others were holding various weapons. Some of these weapons glistened in the low light. Figment was staying close to Dreamfinder. As they walked through. Some statues seemed to move when they weren’t looking. The room was dark. The only light in it was the light that was emitted from Dreamfinder and Figment’s necklaces.There was complete silence in this room. The screams from the rest of the haunted house had faded away. It was like they were in a different dimension.

They walked forward through the room. Everything felt very still. They passed a statue of a murder. One person slicing their sword through the other. The other had a face of pure agony. There was a statue of a person covered in a thousand tiny spiders. They walked past it. There was a loud shrill shriek. Everyone jumped. Illumine nervously laughed.

They continued forward. “This is a pretty large haunted house, huh?” Illumine said.

“Yeah, it seemed much smaller on the outside.” Figment said. 

“Well, they are just using tricks to make the room seem larger.” Dreamfinder said.

As they talked, they walked through the hallway. The statues seemed to get larger the farther they walked. They started to get more specific as they walked. Gone were just the ones with murder and ghouls. Now they started to represent more and more specific fears. There were statues of people being separated and never being able to see each other again. There were ones with failure. Failure to protect the ones they care about, failure to show everyone what they can do, failure to do anything at all. Others were people being rejected and ostracized. “Hey, guys, does anything seem off about this?” Illumine asked.

“You’re right, something seems incredibly wrong here.” Dreamfinder replied.

“It’s -It’s a haunted house. Aren’t they su-supposed to feel off?” Figment asked.

“There’s a difference between a fake Halloween haunted house and this.” Illumine said.

“Well, maybe they just decided to go all out for this?” Figment asked.

“These statues are bit too… us… specific for it to be a coincidence.” Illumine said.

“It does seem like these are tailored to our fears.” Dreamfinder said.

“Well, maybe they just started to run out of ideas for a regular scary stuff and just started to get specific. Maybe it’s just that our fears are kind of general, after all we aren’t the only people scared of this stuff.” Figment piped up.

“I guarantee that if we keep going deeper, we are literally going to start seeing our faces.” Illumine said.

“I think we should get of here.” Dreamfinder said.

“I agree with Dreamfinder let’s get out of here.” Figment said.

“Yeah let’s go.” Illumine said.

They started to run through the hallway. They room got colder as they got deeper into it. The statues ended up with more and more specific fears. The fear of disappearing, the fear of being forgotten, the fear of losing control. The statues started to resemble them more and more. Eventually it came to point where the statues basically were them. They slowed down to a regular walking pace. “How much farther do you think we have to go?” Dreamfinder asked.

“Well, considering the fact that I’ve talked with people who had been in here and gotten out, there was no warning about getting lost in a hall of statues, and these fears clearly represent us. I would say that we are pretty close to the exit.” Illumine said.

“What if those people were lying to trap us here?” Figment suggested.

“That’s highly unlikely.” Illumine said.

They walked down the hallway a bit more. “Hey, what’s that?” Figment pointed to one of the statues. It was one where Illumine was talking to a snake near the haunted house.

“AW, COME ON! I’m not even that scared of that fact considering that it’s not even true.” Illumine said.

“If it’s not true than why did two more of that same statue appear.” Figment said.

“It’s appearing, because whoever is deciding to put these statues out is a jerk!” Illumine said.

Figment laughed. “Okay, whatever you say.”

“Do you think Nesenir could be behind this?” Dreamfinder asked.

“No, this isn’t his style. He’s a bit into the traditional fear stuff. Like instead of statue of someone covered in spiders, he would actually cover you in spiders.” Illumine said. “Plus, I think after that last battle he is somewhere probably sulking. If it’s anyone’s handywork I would probably say it’s Nouilles. This kind of cagey stuff is something that he adores.”

“Huh. Well, would he have any secret exit, or do we just have to walk through this whole thing.” Dreamfinder asked.

“I have an idea. Do either of you have a bag of anything that we can shake preferably with food in it?” Illumine asked.

“Oh, I’ve got this bag of these candy-coated chocolates.” Dreamfinder pulls out the baggy of chocolate that he got earlier at one of the concessions stands.

“That’s perfect!” Illumine said. She took the bag from Dreamfinder. She started to shake it around. “Nouilles. Nouilles come out. I know you’re here.”

“Well if you wanted my attention you could have just asked.” A voice said from the shadows.

“Nouilles come over here.” Illumine said.

A figure came out from out behind the shadows. He appeared to be a little black and white cat. “Illumine. I haven’t seen you since you defected. How are you?”

“We want to get out of here. How do we do that?” Illumine asked.

“You are impatient as always Illumine. You were supposed to walk to the end of the hallway and find me.”

“Your hallway was too long. How do we get out?”

"In order to get out you must answer me these riddles three.” Nouilles said.

Illumined groaned. “Do we really have to do this?” Illumine asked.

“Only if you want to get out.” Nouilles responded

“Ugh, fine. What’s your riddles?” Illumine asked.

“Okay here’s the first one,” Nouilles said, “Dracula loves to draw this as well as put it in a bank. What is it?”

Dreamfinder, Figment, and Illumine looked at each other. “Psh... This one is easy.” Illumine said. “It’s blood.”

“Correct. You might find the next one a bit more tricky. Some people believe in me and others don’t at night I roam around and sometimes I float. If you hear a troubled noise coming from the ground, go run and hide from my creepy sound. What am I?”

“A ghost!” Figment shouted.

“Very good! Now for the next one is the most difficult of them all. What do you call a skeleton that makes you laugh and giggle whenever you’re sad?”

“Is it a funny bone?” Dreamfinder asked.

“Really? Those were your riddles. Did you get them from some dollar store riddle book? That last one was more of a joke than a riddle!” Illumine said

Nouilles sighed. “You never understood why I do the thing I do.” He asked

“I still don’t. We answered your riddles can we just leave now?” Illumine said

“Yes, you may now exit the door is behind the next statue. Well, I must go. There are other people to scare. Ta ta, we’ll meet again someday.” Nouilles said. He disappeared into the shadows.

They looked behind the statue. Just as he said there was a door behind it. They opened it up. And, there was the festival. The sun was now gone and was replaced with a blanket of stars. “How long do you think we were in there?” Figment asked.

“I think about an hour,” Dreamfinder replied.

Figment turned around to look at the entrance. “Hey, this is the entrance!” He said.

“It seems so.” Dreamfinder.

“Makes sense considering that it’s enchanted.” Illumine said.

“Shouldn’t we do something about Nouilles and his haunted house?” Figment asked.

“Nah, It’ll be fine. Knowing him, he’s just doing it for fun. Once Halloween ends, he’ll let everyone that got stuck in there leave. It’s just how he does things.” Illumine said.

“Well, with that over, What should we do next?” Dreamfinder asked.

“I think we should move on with our night and just see what happened. Plus, trick or treating here starts at 7 which should be pretty soon. Let’s go walk around the festival until then.” Illumine said.

“Alright, sounds fine with me.” Dreamfinder said.

“Let’s go!” Figment shouted.

They walked away leaving behind the haunted house, and the horrors that reside in it.


	4. Trick or Treat

The moon was high in the sky. The stars twinkled above. Below the sky was the festival Now at night it was light up. It looked like some of the stars had fallen from the sky and were now shining on the ground. “So, when does trick or treating start?” Figment asked.

“It starts in a few minutes. I think they’re going to make an announcement or something.” Illumine said.

“I think I’m a bit too old to trick or treat.” Dreamfinder said.

“Aww… come on Dreamfinder. You’re never too old to trick or treat.” Figment said.

“Yeah, come on Dreamfinder! You can trick or treat!” Illumine said.

“I think that I’ll sit this one out.” Dreamfinder said.

“Are you sure?” Figment asked.

“I’m sure.” Dreamfinder said.

“If you aren’t going to trick or treat than will you come with us?” Figment asked.

“Of course. I wouldn’t leave you behind, Figment” Dreamfinder said.

“Ok.” Figment said. “Illumine, don’t we need buckets for this.”

“Yeah,” Illumine said. “They hand them out at multiple tents. We just need to find one of those tents.”

They went around from tent to tent asking if they were one of the ones with buckets. It took them a couple tries, but eventually they found one with the buckets. “Thanks!” Figment said to the vendor who gave him the bucket.

“Thank you.” Illumine said to the vendor as well.

“So, what tent do you think has the best candy?” Figment asked.

“I’m not sure, but there is bound to be one that has full sized chocolate bars somewhere.” Illumine said.

“Yeah! Full sized chocolate is the best! Figment shouted.

They went through the aisles. They went up to one tent and said, “Trick or treat.” They held out their buckets. The vendor was dressed up as a vampire.

“Now, aren’t you two the cutest little things I’ve ever seen.” She put a couple fun sized chocolates in their buckets.

“Thank you!” Figment and Illumine said at the same time.

They moved on to the next tent. “That was so great. We get to do that over and over again?!” Figment exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Illumine said. “That’s what trick-or-treating is.”

“Amazing!” Figment shouted.

They went from booth to booth getting candy. They always got compliments on their costumes. The night was a bit chilly, so any chocolate they got wouldn’t melt. They ate some of their candy as thy walked from booth to booth. “This is so much fun!” Figment shouted.

“It is,” Illumine said.

“Now I get why this is your favorite holiday! It’s just so great!” Figment shouted.

“It is,” Illumine said. “Now, let’s go to that tent over there.” She pointed to a tent with fancy wood carvings in it. “Those kind of places means that there is the best chance for a full-sized candy bar.”

They went over to the wood carving stall. There were many wood carvings some depicted deer, there were a couple pumpkin ones. These wood carvings seemed to be less Halloween themed and more autumn themed. They held out their pumpkins, “Trick or treat” They said. 

“Oh, trick or treaters!” The vendor said. “I rarely get any out here at my booth. Here’s your candy!” She put in a few fun sized chocolate bars in their buckets.

“Thank you,” Illumine and Figment said.

They flew away from the booth. “I was wrong!” Illumine said angrily.

“About what?” Figment asked.

“About, the booth having full sized chocolate bars!” Illumine shouted.

“Well, don’t get too down about it. I’m sure that the next booth will have full sized chocolate bars.” Figment said.

“It better. I swear by the end of the night I will have found someone who gives out full sized chocolate bars or my name isn’t Illumine. Which it is.” Illumine said.

They went to vendor after vendor. They kept giving them the exact same thing, fun sized candy bars. “Hey, let’s go over to that booth.” Figment pointed at a booth that had knitting and crocheting on it. “I’m sure that they’ll have full sized candy bars.”

“Hmmm…” Illumine said. “You could be right. Typically, those booths have an old woman running them. But old women are the most inconsistent at giving candy. So, we could get a full-sized chocolate, or we could end up getting something like centuries old taffy.” She considered it for a second. She shrugged, “Well, it’s worth a shot.” She said.

They went over to the booth. It smelt of caramel. It was covered with scarves that were a lovely shade of orange, brown, and purple. Illumine was right. The booth was run by an old woman. She was wearing a witch’s cap that it looked like she had knit. They held out their buckets. “Trick or Treat” They said.

“Oh, hello there” The old woman said. “Wow aren’t your costumes just the cutest. Reminds me of when I trick or treated as young child.” She then rambled on about her childhood and Halloween, and how things had changed so much. This went on for what felt like hours but in reality, was only about ten minutes. Eventually she seemed to remember what trick or treating is. “Oh, right I bet you two want some candy.” She reached down and pulled out her purse. She grabbed a couple hard strawberry candies. She put them in their buckets. Illumine and Figment thanked her and went away.

“OH, MY GOODNESS!” Illumine shouted.

“What?” Figment asked

“That was so excruciating and all we got was a couple of those strawberry hard candies.” Illumine said.

“Well, I think they’re pretty nice.” Figment said.

“They are it’s just that they are not full-sized chocolate” Illumine said.

“Well, I think we’ve got plenty of time to get one of those.” Figment said.

“We really don’t” Illumine said.

“What do you mean?” Figment asked

“Well, trick or treating here stops at 11 and its already 10:30” Illumine said.

“Wow! We’ve been trick or treating for over three hours?” Figment said.

“Yeah,” Illumine said. “And we only have thirty minutes left.”

“Well, I’m sure we could find someone who gives out full sized candy in that time.” Figment said.

“You’re right. We will just have to do our best!” Illumine said.

They went from booth to booth. But, like the last times they tried none yielded the full-sized candy bars that they had hoped for. “We’ve been to every booth! And still no one had full sized candy bars!” Illumine shouted in anger. “And, the nights almost over!”

“I don’t think that we’ve been to that booth over there.” Figment said. He pointed a booth that hadn’t been there a few moments prior. It had a large collection of shining crystals and looked kind of out of place. They headed over to the booth. The booth was run by two people. One was a tall woman with long curly light blue hair that seemed to glow. She had a long dress that seemed to change colors one looked at it. The other was a man. It looked like he had pink hair but on closer inspection it revealed itself to be a bunching of flower petals. He was dressed like a prince from a fairy tale, but in pink.

Illumine’s face lit up. She rushed over to the booth. “Rosado! Selene!” Illumine called out.

“Hello, Illumine” Selene said.

“Oh, hey Illumine, how are you?” Rosado said.

“I’m good. What are you two doing here?” Illumine asked.

“Well, we were in the neighborhood, and decided to set up a booth at this lovely festival.” Selene said. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I heard that there was a Halloween festival here, so I rushed over as fast as I could.” Illumine said. “I also ran into the Dreamfinder and Figment while I was here,” She motioned her arm in the direction of Dreamfinder and Figment who was standing behind her.

Figment waived enthusiastically “Hi,” He said.

“Hello.” Dreamfinder said.

“Well, I hope you all have been having a wonderful festival.” Selene said.

“Yeah, we are!” Figment said.

“We were just about to finish up trick or treating.” Illumine said.

“Trick or Treating?” Rosado said. “I brought candy just for that.” He pulled out a box of candy. Out of this box he pulled out two full sized chocolate bars. He handed them to Illumine and Figment.

Illumine gasped. “Wow! Full sized chocolate bars!” She exclaimed. “Thank you so much!”

“Hey, what you three going to do now that you’re done trick or treating?” Rosado asked.

“We’ve sort of been doing this as go with the flow sort of thing.” Figment said.

“Well, would you mind if two more got added to your party?” Rosado asked.

“Not at all! The more the merrier.” Dreamfinder said.

“Great, because we were just about to close up our booth.”

Rosado and Illumine exited their booth. They joined Dreamfinder, Figment and Illumine on their Halloween adventure.


	5. Spooky Stories

The moon was at its peak in the sky. Most of the booths at the festival had shut down. The festival goers had for the most part left. Dreamfinder, Figment, and Illumine had all changed out of their costumes. Figment yawned. “I think it’s time for us to leave.” Dreamfinder said.

“The night’s not over! There’s still plenty of Halloween stuff we can do!” Illumine protested.

“We could have a campfire and tell stories around that.” Rosado suggested.

“That does sound like a good idea. We should go back to where the Dream Machine is. That would be a pretty good place to set up a campfire.” Dreamfinder said. 

They headed back towards the Dream Machine. Almost everyone was yawning, except for Selene who seemed to be nocturnal. They found a good spot next to the Dream Machine to build a fire. Figment grabbed sticks, while Illumine grabbed stones. Rosado, Dreamfinder, and Selene pulled logs over to make for a place to sit. When they had enough wood, they piled it up, and surrounded it with rocks. Rosado pulled out a match and lit it and threw it on to the piles of sticks. It took a few seconds, but pretty soon they had a roaring fire.

They sat around the fire. “I’ll go first with my story.” Rosado said. “It’s one I heard in my childhood. So, there was a forest. It was always dark. No matter the weather, no matter the time. Everyone stayed far away from this forest. As anyone who entered didn’t come back and those who did didn’t come back the same. One day there was a young child. He had heard these warnings, but he disregarded them. In the night when no one was looking, he ventured out into the forest. It seemed to grow colder and darker as he went deeper into the forest. He wasn’t going to be afraid of the dark. He went deeper and deeper in the forest. He heard a stick crack. He looked around, but he saw that there was no one there. He continued uneasy. He heard the cracking again. He frantically looked around, but still there was no one there. So, he kept going. Eventually, he caught a glimpse of what was making the noise. It was a monster; it was ten feet tall. It had fangs that had fresh blood dripping off them. It stared at the little boy, and let out a loud howl. The boy ran as soon as fast as he could. He ran, and the monster chased him. Eventually, he hid behind a rock. The monster seemed to have lost him. He could run, but he was too scared to. He pulled his knees up to his chest and began to sob. He heard a voice ask him what was wrong. He looked around. He only saw a lone raven. The voice spoke again. It was coming from the raven! He told the raven that he was lost in this forest and was being chased by a monster. The raven sympathetic to the boy’s plight offered to help him home, under one condition. He tells no one what he saw in the forest. The boy agreed. He just wanted to go home. The raven grabbed the boy’s arms with its claws and flew him to the edge of the forest. The boy thanked the raven. And, all ended fine.”

“All ended fine. So, he never told anyone?” Illumine asked.

“Yep, he never told a single soul.” Rosado said.

“Huh,” Illumine said.

Figment yawned, “I have a good one!” He said. “There was a spooky old house on the hill. They said that it was built 100 years ago, but no one is sure anyone ever lived in it. So, a kid goes up to this house. He just wanted to see inside. The door was unlocked. When he got inside, he saw that it wasn’t the same as it was on the outside. Everything was bright and colorful, there wasn’t a single spiderweb in sight. He walked around it. There was the scent of freshly baked cookies in the air. He went and looked for the source. There was a kitchen with a feast laid out. The boy grabbed a cookie that was on the counter. He bit into it is was great, but as soon as he did, the house changed. It was no longer bright and colorful. Now it was drab and dank. He had very little time to think about what just happened when heard footsteps coming towards him. He ran to the door but found that it had been locked. All the windows were boarded up. The footsteps were coming closer. He hid under a table. A tall figure came in. It had eight legs and spoke in a sing song voice. It taunted the kid to come out from where he was hiding. It claimed that it wouldn’t hurt him. The boy stayed still. The monster went around searching for him. The monster walked away from him. He got out of his hiding spot and rushed towards the door. He pushed and pushed on the door to get out, but it wouldn’t give. He went up the stairs. Up there he found an open window near a tree. He climbed out of the window and on to the tree. When he got back down on the ground, he could hear the monster searching for him. He ran away as quickly as he could. The next day, the house was gone. No one had any memory of it except for the boy. Who could never forget what he saw?”

“That was a great one Figment!” Dreamfinder said.

“Thanks, Dreamfinder!” Figment said.

“I’ve got one!” Illumine said. “There was a small town in the middle of a swamp. It was an ordinary town filled with ordinary people. Well one day things start getting weird. Floating balls of light can be seen at night. Strange noises could be heard. People started to get mysteriously sick. The sickness wasn’t obvious at first. Many people thought that it was a cold. But as time went on the symptoms started to get worse. People started to have strange markings on their skin, and they started to hallucinate being taken at night. This went on for months. A scientist came to the town to investigate these strange happening. She put cameras up to see if she could catch the lights, and she tried to cure the people who were sick. Sometimes she would disappear for a day. It was always after the lights and noises came. Her cameras didn’t catch the lights or noises for a month. One day they did. The scientist ran after the lights to see what they were. When she got there, she was shocked. There was an alien spaceship hovering in the swamp. The scientist went up to it. There were aliens in front of the ship. They were talking about the experiments that had been performing on the humans. The scientist tried to get closer to them, but she stepped on a branch. The aliens turned around. They stared at her. The scientist ran, but the aliens caught her. They pulled her into the spaceship. It was bright. The aliens brought in a machine. It flashed and beeped. The aliens turned it on. The next day the scientist checked the cameras. They hadn’t caught anything as usual. She went out into the town to try to cure the town’s mysterious illness.”

“Woah,” Rosado said.

“Here’s one” Selene said. “There was a cave where a whole civilization lived. No one in the cave had ever been outside, and that’s the way they like it. The cave was always low on resources. They never had enough food, they never had enough water, they never had enough anything. So, one day someone suggests that they leave the cave. This person is ruthlessly mocked for that suggestion. No one could believe that anyone in their right mind would suggest that they leave the cave. This person was ostracized for it. So, they packed their stuff up, and started to head out. They got to the exit of the cave. It was brighter than anything they had ever seen. They squinted and left the place they had known. They found that the cave was near a forest. There were so many trees, and there were birds, and there were plants. It was all so wonderful. They grabbed some flowers that were sitting near a tree. They ran back in the cave. Desperate to tell everyone that the outside isn’t bad at all. But when they told people what they had seen, but they were mocked more mercilessly. Everyone thought that they were insane. Disheartened they left the cave. To the beauty of the outside.”

“That was cool!” Illumine said.

“I’ve got a great one,” Dreamfinder said. “It was a stormy night. There was a hiker in the woods. She was looking for a place to wait out the storm. She came across an old house in the middle of the woods. She knocked on the door and asked if anyone was home. The door opened with a creak. She entered the house. She had a sudden chill come over her and shivered. The house was covered in spider webs, and the smell of rotting wood permeated the room. She walked through the house. Everything was so old, but untouched. It looked like it had been frozen in time. She found an old couch in the house and laid down on it. She dozed off. She had a horrible nightmare about the house. It was when the house was in it’s prime. There was a family living there. They lived happy, but one day a haggard old woman came up to their house. She asked if she could stay there for the night. They said no. The old woman was a witch. She cursed them to be eternally trapped in their house. There was a flash of light. They thought nothing of it. The next day they found that they couldn’t leave no matter how hard they tried. The hiker woke up in a cold sweat. It was still night, and it was still storming. She was about to go back to sleep when she saw a specter standing in front of her. It was one of the people who lived in the house. She looked sad. She didn’t say anything. She just floated. The hiker decided that she would rather deal with the storm than the ghost, so she ran. She ran out into the storm, and never returned to that house again.”

“That was a good one.” Rosado said.

“Thank you.” Dreamfinder said. “It looks like they fell asleep.” The two dragons were still sitting upright, but they were snoring.

“It seems like they did.” Rosado said.

“Thanks for calling us about Illumine. When she disappeared from the castle, we got worried. We’re just happy that she just went to a Halloween festival.” Selene said.

“It really was no issue. She had a great time today.” Dreamfinder said.

“Well, its great that she had a great time.” Rosado said.

Dreamfinder, Rosado, and Selene continued to chat through the night. The stars shined above them, and the air was cool. The leaves floated down to the ground. All was calm, and all was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Have a Happy Halloween! :D


End file.
